


Another Epic Fail

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Fanfictions [35]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 16 Years Old, Aged up characters, Character Bashing, Drama, Dustin Is Spitting Facts, F/M, Halloween, Sadness, break ups, horror movies, mike is a dick, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: When their plans for going to the movies on Halloween fail, the Party starts some drama in Mike’s basement.





	Another Epic Fail

It was late, 11:30 at best. And the night mist has overtaken Hawkins by now. The good gentle breeze of Autumn has set in and the kids are all huddled up in Mike’s basement for the night.

This was their annual horror filled night together where they planned to go see Wait Until Dark which had just come out and then go back and watch more horror movies in Mike’s basement. But it didn’t go as planned.

They had all headed to the theater only to find out that the idiot who worked there hadn’t reserved their seats like he said he would. More specifically Steve. It was Steve who messed it all up. He was the complete moron who screwed up helping them out with last minute tickets because Will wasn’t able to buy his last week so they decided that they would hold off.

And now they were stuck in Mike’s basement, watching a re run of one of the older horror movies they’ve all seen 1,000 times from previous Halloween’s.

“This has to be the worst Halloween ever.”

Dustin was the one who made the proclamation, he looked peeved, his face scrunched up in annoyance and his rigid body language displaying distress. And sure, he wasn’t wrong, this did seem like it was the worst Halloween ever.

Lucas rolled his eyes, “Suzie not responding to you anymore?” Despite the long lasting relationship that Dustin and Suzie had the friend group never took them too seriously. The two had been together for over two years, but from the lack of contact between them it was like they weren’t dating. Or, it felt like that to group who had seen Suzie once when she came to visit for the winter. That had been awkward as hell for all of them who had absolutely no idea what she was talking about the whole visit.

Not to mention the surprise of seeing her for the first time, she looked nothing like Dustin’s description of her. Suzie was indeed an interesting person, but not a goddess by any means to the boys.

Dustin sneered, “yeah, Suzie. I’m scared she’s losing interest in me. I blame you guys!” He swiveled the attack towards Lucas. “You guys made her feel uncomfortable! It’s your fault she’s freaked out by us!”

Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes once again, raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders. “Wow, who would’ve thought that us not understanding a fuck she was saying would effect your delicate relationship!”

“You’re making fun of _my_ relationship? Really?! _You_. _You_ who breaks up with Max, you who she constantly dumps, wonder why!”

Lucas stood up, towering over Dustin who was still perched on the couch. “Excuse me. Me and Max are none of your concern-“

“Shut up-! Oh my god!”

Max sent the two a glare, to which they blushed, heavily embarrassed at being yelled at by the girl their conversation revolved around. In hindsight they shouldn’t have thought that she wouldn’t hear them talking.

The redhead ignored them from there, going back to looking at El who was in the middle of explaining how they should’ve made more exciting plans for Halloween instead of just watching a movie and going back to Mike’s.

And promptly Mike jutted in with his own two cents about the experience.

“Yeah, yeah. I know it sucks, but what, did you expect us to just forget about Will and buy tickets without him?”

Max groaned, offended that Mike would even try something like that with them. “You know I wouldn’t want Will to not be there. But damn, look at us, arguing over stupid ass shit that has nothing to do with Halloween. I wanted to see the new movie and eat tons of candy in popcorn in peace.”

Mike huffed, “well, not everything works out alright?”

El frowned, “don’t talk to her like that.”

Mike and her shared a long stare and then the teen boy stood up and angrily walked out of the basement and up the stairs.

The sound of the basement door slamming shut alerted Lucas and Dustin of his departure and with Will quick to run after him the two shared a look.

“Uh, we’ll be right back-“ he nodded to Max and Eleven who looked unamused and bored with their drama.

The two scampered off after Mike and Will, following them all the way up to Mike’s room where he was curled up in a pathetic ball with Will rubbing his back.

Dustin wanted to interrupt with some kind of question as to what exactly happened. But he was always fucking shit up and he decided to just stay silent and wait for Mike to start complaining.

“I can’t believe El is pulling shit like this.” He whimpered, mushing his face into his knees for effect. “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you-“

“Yes she does, ever since I broke up with her she’s been all crazy about me. Not even in the wanting to get back together, it’s like she’s annoyed I had the balls to break up with her after all the shit we’ve been through.”

Dustin sighed, “you know El’s not like that.”

“You didn’t even like her at first!”

“Fuck off Mike! That doesn’t mean shit!”

Dustin’s face was red and he and Mike were glaring at each other.

“Dustin is right-“ Lucas broke their glare “-it’s time for you two to grow up and get over this petty feud between you two.”

“Why are they even in the Party?! Max and you broke up, El and I broke up, what’s the point?!”  
Mike yelled, emotions getting the best of him when he started getting all worked up and flushed.

“They’re in the Party because they’re our friends. El helped us save the world, and so did Max. We have befriended, fell in love, and respected them for years. They’re humans, they hate us sometimes, we hate them sometimes. But they’re apart of the Party one way or another.”

Everyone was staring at Dustin, a little shocked but relieved at how well he put his speech.

Mike had stopped his melodramatics and played with his bedsheets. “It’s- I’m sorry. I couldn’t imagine them not being in the Party. I love El, and you love Max.” He looked at Lucas when he said this, but his eyes fluttered to Dustin’s.

“And we all love Halloween, so can we please go downstairs and watch the movie?”

“Will-!”


End file.
